THE WEREWOLF JOURNALS Wiki
NEW UPDATES: A fandom of THE NEW 5TH SEASON OF TWJ WILL AIR 03/24/2017 @ 8/7C!!! frame|THE BRAND NEW PROMO Kingj0oew2010.jpg|Kingj0oew 2010 (Founder) (Admin) |link=http://the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kingj0oew2010 OLDONE X.jpg|OldOneX (Admin) |link=http://the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OldOneX File:Images2.jpg|thumb (Admin) Cori11|link=http://the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Cori11 File:Vampire-02.jpg|thumb (Admin) LiamJaco1998lfc|link=http://the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com/wiki/User:LiamJaco1998lfc File:Mutts(74th_HG).jpg|thumb|thumb Tommy,Klaus&Kol2012+(Admin) |link=http://the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tommy,Klaus%26Kol2012%2B Imageedit_24_7943182546.jpg|thumb|New date & time 2015 logo twj update.]] Wiki-background|THE WEREWOLF JOURNALS SEASON FINALE TYLER TWJ.jpg|WHAT'S NEXT ON THE WEREWOLF JOURNALS?|linktext=NEW EVENTS & MORE. COMING SOON 1401658 10152383569281164 1388025333 o.jpg IMPORTANT NOTICE RULES Main Article: Code of Conduct '' '''Please do not change or delete anyone's work without asking and getting permission first. ' Please do not copy other people's work. Please do not swear. ''' '''If you do break these rules you will be politely warned and repeat violations of these rules will result in suspension for anything from a day up to a year. Create character, location and object pages to your hearts content, they will all eventually be used in one form or another but please don't add them into the main pages. If you wish to change anything, or if you want to write an episode yourself, or to audition a character or donate an idea, please contact an Admin. Please respect all members of The Werewolf Journal wikia. We don't bite...usually. Thanks. Happy Creating :-) Welcome to The Werewolf Journals Wiki This is a fanfiction series based on The Vampire Diaries, The Originals spin-off series and the original woon10n8ion series The Werewolf Journals by various authors. It centers around Tyler Lockwood, and Reign Jonas Fall. It is written and conceived by the Founder Kingj0oew2010. The Series The series is based on Tyler Lockwood and his life in High School. He is a main character who is on his way to becoming a werewolf as it is in his families bloodline and plays for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who was a werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Mason Lockwood is Tyler's uncle who lives in Florida, but a turn of events will send him own his way to Falls Church. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family. Reign is an adopted heir of the Fall Family who is the anchor for Tyler. He is own his own quest to discover who and what he really is and will stop at nothing to do so. Little do they know that when there paths cross in this dark world unknown to them, all will soon come to light. He will come across many secrets and grow into one of the most humble yet controversial characters of all time in the series as he grows. Hailing from a small town in East Texas in the Ark-La-Texahoma sub-division, Reigns knows the town has history of myths and secrets of the past and true events and stories that will son come to light from the dark. Reign is a member of the Fall Family Twjlogopic.jpg 2142b237846984cbb2e9318f31a113aa.jpg 2010thesweethandofthewhiterose3.jpg Imageedit 5 4618758119.jpg Affiliates Want to become an Affiliate? CLICK HERE Gallows Hill Wiki The Originals Fanfiction Wiki Unleashed ] Recent posts box date | WHO SHOULD RETURN IN SEASON 4? A.) AN ORIGINAL VILLAIN B.) THE ORIGINAL CAST C.) THE KINIMAS WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER (GOOD OR BAD) A.) REIGN B.) KLAUS C.) DRAKE D.) MARGARETTE E.) TYLER http://www.facebook.com/jhooksoffcial http://www.reverbnation.com/jaisenmusic14 http://www.myspace.com/wootenation14 http://www.twitter.com/wootenation14 http://www.youtube.com/MRJhooks09 http://www.ustream.tv/channel/mrjhooks09 http://www.wootenation14.tumblr.com/ http://www.soundcloud.com/jaisenmusic14 http://www.instagram.com/jaisenlwoo1080 http://www.linkedin.com/pub/jaisen-wooten/81/36/aa1 http://www.twisagaremix.wikia.com http://www.the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com http://journals-of-a-king.wikia.com/wiki/Journals_of_a_King_Wikia Imageedit 5 4618758119.jpg Ce001f38cd56a53a9a737893f641ae25.jpg Url.jpg Edi-Gathegi.jpg My favorite pages *http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Wolf_Wiki *http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kingj0oew2010 *http://twisagaremix.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kingj0oew2010 *http://the-originals-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kingj0oew201 *http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Gallows_Hill_Wiki *http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki *http://breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Breaking_Bad_Wiki *http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_Wiki *http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki *http://burnnotice.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/YuYu_Hakusho_Wiki *http://the-werewolf-journals.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Kingj0oew2010 Category:SEASON 1 Category:BlogListingPage Category:Browse Category:SEASON 2 Category:SEASON 3 Category:SEASON 4 Category:SEASON 5 Category:CHARACTERS Category:MediaWiki:TwitterWidget